


the things they know

by kocuria



Series: the Winter drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharing a Body, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria
Summary: Things Winter knows:(5.) Cotton candy isamazing.Especially the pink kind. Sharing cotton candy with Steve on a beach in Coney Island is evenbetter,for some reason.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Winter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Winter
Series: the Winter drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805338
Comments: 34
Kudos: 271





	the things they know

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Что им известно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049675) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021)



> This. This is what this series was supposed to be. And then 6k of angst decided to happen 😂
> 
> Note: there isn't and there _won't_ be a Civil War in this 'verse. I'll solve the Howard Stark problem once we get to it, somehow, but Tony's definitely a friendly here and will continue to be.  
> The author has no experience with Dissociative Identity Disorder whatsoever (way too much with other fun mental stuff though).  
> You can find the series timeline [HERE!](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/637890812746891264/timeline-for-the-winter-drabbles-series)  
>   
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)  
> 

**Things Winter knows:**

As long as you stay on JARVIS’s good side, the Tower is the safest place they’ve ever been.

JARVIS is extremely helpful with just about anything. It’s enough to ask him, for example, “What is a sushi?” and a delivery will appear in a few hours.

Sushi is absolutely _disgusting_. There’s all manner of other foods to be had, though. Hawaiian pizza is delicious.

Clint Barton- Hawkeye- _Clint_ does not steal pieces of Hawaiian pizza, claiming it’s “food for children”. As far as Winter’s concerned, children seem to have excellent taste.

Cotton candy is _amazing._ Especially the pink kind. Sharing cotton candy with Steve on a beach in Coney Island is even _better,_ for some reason.

Sunrise watched from the roof of the Tower makes the mind go quiet after a tactical retreat from a _cuddling_ situation.

 _Cuddling_ is. Tolerable. If there’s a sufficient number of layers of clothes and/or blankets involved.

The soft blue blanket on the sofa is _delightful._ It seems to have acquired reinforcements, somehow, in a variety of colors and sizes.

The first one - the light blue one (a color that Bucky just smiled knowingly about, for some reason) - is still the best.

**Things Steve knows:**

Winter isn’t the Soldier.

Winter isn’t Bucky, either. Except when he is? There’s a definite overlap that keeps boggling Steve - Winter cocking his eyebrow and teasing someone in a way that’s pure Bucky, or Bucky suddenly going absolutely, unnaturally still the way Winter does spotting a potential threat. There’s no way to separate one from the other, really, and Steve's eventually stopped trying.

Mentioning the Soldier in either Bucky’s or Winter’s presence never ends well and is to be avoided at all costs. The scathing combination of Bucky’s sharp tongue and Winter’s icy glare is apparently enough to cow even Tony.

(The heartbreaking, wordless meltdown later that evening was witnessed only by Steve. Steve spent a sleepless night trying very hard not to think about what, exactly, taught them to break down like _that,_ without making a single sound.)

Winter’s eyes somehow turn silvery-grey, completely unlike the steel-blue Steve’s known all his life. Steve’s found himself growing partial to the color.

Bucky’s different, yet somehow exactly the same as before. He’s still snarky and can charm the pants off just about anybody, when he has a good day. He’s also prone to withdrawn silences on a bad one. That's when Winter usually comes out.

Winter _can_ and _will_ protect Bucky by any means necessary - be it taking over and ghosting away, or eliminating a full Hydra Strike team hell-bent on retrieving their Asset. Single-handedly and with extreme prejudice.

Bucky’s just as protective of Winter. Treating Winter as anything less than a person and a teammate will immediately put you so deep in Bucky’s bad books you won't even know which way is up.

The best way to cheer up both Bucky _and_ Winter is sweet things. That hasn’t changed. What _has_ changed is the means Steve now has to provide those. And JARVIS's suggestions on the selection are, somehow, always spot-on.

Bucky’s cock-sure smirk is just as dazzling as ever. Steve’s heart arrhythmia seems to have made a reappearance, even though Helen just laughed when asked to confirm it.

Both Bucky and Winter can easily be compared to cats. Bucky will splay on your lap and demand cuddles. Winter’s the kind that will watch you from the most tactically advantageous spot in the room without blinking, making you worry for your toes.

Bucky still loves and thrives on physical contact. Winter doesn’t. He’s tactile in his own way, though. He hoards soft things, and the blankets and pillows that Steve’s carefully picked (after personally testing their warmth and fluff factor) have been met with full approval. So has the oversized armchair Steve meticulously placed in the sunniest spot of the living room.

Steve was worried about mixing them up, at first, but it turns out Winter’s easy to identify - to Steve, anyway. It’s in the way he smiles, radiant and beaming and completely innocuous, whether he’s drinking a hot chocolate full of marshmallows, or casually sharpening a switchblade.

**A thing Bucky knows:**

It’s only a matter of time. Steve’s melting just as surely as those poor marshmallows.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 🙃  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
